Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy
VictoriaVickySilvestriFan497's movie-spoofs of "Horton Hears a Who" It appeared on YouTube on March 1st, 2020 Cast *Horton - Victoria "Vicky" Silvestri (Spike Team) *Ned - Bloom (Winx Club) *Sally - Prince Sky (Winx Club) *Dr. Mary Lou LaRue - Lynn Sr. (The Loud House) *Jojo - Robyn Starling (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) *Morton - Tanya (An American Tail) *Sour Kangaroo - Cyrus Broomsticks (Regal Academy) *Rudy Kangaroo - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Vlad Vladikoff - Smiler (The Emoji Movie) *The Councilman - Madame Gasket (Robots) *Yummo Wickersham - Mandragora (Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) *Wichersham Brothers - Witches (Winx Club) *Miss Yelp - Owen (Total Drama) *Tommy - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Katie - Branch (Trolls) Other Cast * Old Time Who - Flora (Winx Club) * Town Cryer - Fru Fru (Zootopia) * Whoville Citizens - Various Fairy * Willie Bear - Stella (Winx Club) * Joe - Sliver (The Angry Birds Movie 2) * Jessica - Surly (The Nut Job) * The Dentist - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) * Mayor's 96 Daughters - Princes (Winx Club) * Bert from Accounting - Musa (Winx Club) * Mr. Farfoogan from Clugan Farfoogans - The Q-Teez (Sing) * Old Man in Bathtub - Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) *Mayor's Daughters - Mike (Total Drama), Ian Lightfoot (Onward) and El Chacas (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) *Obnoxious Who - Susan Bredford (Spike Team) *Who Girl - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Dave - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Bunny Vlad - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Horton Nose Inflated - Victoria "Vicky" Silvestri Inflated (Deviantart) Movie Transcript Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Trailer/Transcript Parts #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 1 - Opening #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 2 - In the Cool of the Pool/Class in Session/A Yelp for Help #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 3 - Community Standards #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 4 - Who-Ville/96 Daughters/Family Tradition #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 5 - Keep It to Yourself #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 6 - Good News Only/Cosmic Convergence #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 7 - Brainiest Brain #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 8 - The Perfect Place/Victoria "Vicky" Silvestri The Brave #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 9 - Making Trouble #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 10 - Lighter Than a Feather #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 11 - Weird Feeling #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 12 - Being Alone #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 13 - Evil Plans #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 14 - Summer Show #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 15 - Code of Honer/Smiler Attacks #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 16 - Warning Who-Ville #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 17 -The Clover Field #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 18 - Finding the Speck #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 19 - Under Attack #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 20 - Admit You're Wrong #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 21 - We Are Here!/One More Voice #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 22 - Hearing the Humans/No Matter How Small #Vicky Victoria Silvestri Hears a Fairy Part 23 - End Credits Movies Used *Horton Hears a Who (2008) Gallery Spike_Team_Victoria.jpg|Victoria "Vicky" Silvestri as Horton Season-2-Episode-19-Shadows-in-Bloom-the-winx-club-22260270-320-240.jpg|Bloom as Ned 6f99eccfe9caae006dffe39abb655a06.jpg|Prince Sky as Sally Lynn Sr..png|Lynn Sr. as Dr. Mary Lou LaRue TYJLP Robyn Starling.png|Robyn Starling as Jojo Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tanya as Morton Cyrus pic 2.jpg|Cyrus Broomsticks as Sour Kangaroo Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Rudy Kangaroo Smiler.png|Smiler as Vlad Vladikoff The Evil Wiki - Madame Gasket.jpg|Madame Gasket as The Councilman TSOTLK_(26).png|Mandragora as Yummo Wickersham Witcheswc.jpg|Witches as Wichersham Brothers Owen has the Scroll by Uranimated18.jpg|Owen as Miss Yelp Sawyer001.png|Sawyer as Tommy Branch.jpeg|Branch as Katie Yiny-0.png|Yin as Bunny Vlad Victoria_Silvestri_Puffy_Cheeks.jpg|Victoria "Vicky" Silvestri Inflated as Horton Nose Inflated Category:VictoriaVickySilvestriFan497 Category:Horton Hears A Who Movie Spoofs Category:Horton Hears A Who Movies